A stranger in forks part 1
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: Tori is the new girl at Forks high school. She was in a plane crash and now has no memory from the past two years. Bella has the key to finding Toris memory. Finding out what Tori knows puts her in danger and so does faling in love with edward.StrongLang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Chapter one:

I'm on the plane back from visiting my dad for the summer and it is raining heavily. The clouds look like a puff of a smoke coming straight from a lit cigarette. The sky has leaked water over America for the last day and a half. The normal sunny California has been battling of strong winds and has turned into one big flood. And I'm scared silly because as I said before, I'm on a plane and flying in these weather conditions was a mistake that I'm sure I'm going to regret.

My seat belts on and we have just reached full height. On the way up – though the turbulence was hideously bad, shaking the plane so much I thought it would break – I was calmer than to be expected of a fourteen year old girl. A pregnant woman called Marie was sitting next to me. She was eighteen and was flying to England to live with her grandparents for a few months after the baby was born. She was seven months and doctors had only allowed it for a reason unknown to me.

She was exceptionally beautiful any one could see that. She was slightly tanned with flawless skin. Black curl's waved down past her shoulder somehow making her face seem that much prettier, it was the way it shaped it.

She talked to me trying to soothe me and I have to admit she succeeded as I felt a lot better. I found out that the other reason she was staying with her grand parents is because her great grandmother Vera had just passed away and her grandfather Henry was very upset about it. I have a small but quant family and when my aunt Vanessa had died, we all very nearly fell apart.

The pilot just said that we have to have an emergency landing. Uh oh. I think we may have a slight problem on the way down. No scratch that we are going to crash!

"Hey calm down. I'm sure it's fine honey." Maria smiled at me. I nodded already beginning to cry.

The lights turned of and we were spiralling out of the sky towards the city of New York bellow us. Screams were heard through out the cabin. The overhead compartments flung open and bags went flying everywhere. After a minuet everything seemed to go in slow motion. A trolley that the air hostesses use for the food was coming straight for me. I feel blood splurging from the huge gash in my head.

Screams were getting more panicked as the plane lurched forward and plunged into the icy lake. As the water rushes from every angle I can't help but wish for death. Anything than the sharp piercing pains from the water that is rising quicker and quicker by the second, would be better than this. Drifting up out of my seat I try to pry the door open. I swim tying to find another way out, having to swim over dead bodies. Then a broken part of the tile gives weigh. It flies through the air and lands. On me.

***

"Ugh, what's happened?" I asked as a woman in a nurses uniform worked over me.

"Sweetly let me get your father."

***

After my father had explained that day about the accident I knew my life was over. I panicked when a blonde thin woman came in the room and kissed my dad. I screamed telling her who did she think she was? I was the told he was her wife and she had been for a year and a half.

The doctors had done more tests on my memory structure and had come up with a heart shattering discovery. I can't remember anything from the last two years. My life is over. How can I go on when I can't remember anything else?

A few months on I occasionally see something that would trigger a flash back – though it never fails to shake me up – it gives me more of my life, the part that I'll never get back fully.

*** A *** STRANGER *** IN *** FORKS *** FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE ACCIDENT***

"Why do I have to go?" I moaned to my mum that morning. It was Monday and we had moved to Forks, Washington the week previous. Today I was supposed to be starting the only high school, the only high school within a ten mile radius.

I'm a junior and have been one for a total of six months if I wee in America, but because I come from England I was in my last year, year 11 though I can't remember most details. A few months ago there was a plane crash. I was on that plane flying back from New York, where my dad lives, to London, where my mum lived. Well used to. The plane crashed, my life almost lost. I can remember the flight, the most detailed thing I remember from the past two years.

It wasn't that I was worried about going to school it was the fact that I was the sole survivor, the miracle, so of course that could gain unwanted attention. The pregnant woman only survived long enough in hospital for the baby to be delivered safely. The baby girl has now been adopted, by my step-mum, Kelly. Amanda, the baby, is now my new little sister. I hate seeing her, she looks so much like her mother and every time I see her it's like she knows that I was there and it was somehow my fault I lived and how her mum didn't.

"It's school! That is why you have to go!" She shouted, losing her temper. Mum through my car keys at me and practically pushed me out of the door.

"Thanks!" I said rolling my eyes. I step in to my Audi TT, and put it into drive. The car is something way out of my price range. The compensation money covered this. I've still got about eight thousand from the money left over and then another three thousand from saving every penny I have had since the day I was born. No lie. Though I'm not aloud to use it unless in emergencies and that is why it's stored safely in my bank account. It was very, very hard to get my drivers licence as I wasn't an American citizen.

Pulling up into the car park of my new personal hell, I get out. I instantly feel out of place. My car is the only nice looking car here. The baby blue paint stands out big time, it might as well have a neon sign saying, NEW GIRL HERE! The only other flashy cars here are a red convertible, a Volvo and a sweet yellow Porsche turbo. Hmmm, maybe a future investment could go into a Porsche... Or maybe not. That money is getting added to as soon as I can get a job and move straight back to London and get out of here.

After I got my schedule that I still can't seem to understand because the school systems are different in England, I would have been leaving school this year, but now I have another year and a half. I went to my first lesson. Art.

Everyone stared at me not bothering to hide it. I had to sit next to a girl called Angela Webber. She was very polite asking questions but not prying at all.

"Tory what have you got second period?" She asked quietly.

"English, I think. Sorry these are so different from the ones back home." Everyone's head snapped to me once again.

"What?" I asked looking round.

"It's your accent, hardly anyone knows someone English. Sorry." Angela explained then apologised unnecessarily for our classmate's behaviour.

After morning lessons, painfully slow, it was lunch. I went straight for the food. If I don't eat I get faint. It another weird side affect I guess.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." A hot boy said coming up to me in the lunch cue. He was tall, tanned with amazing brown eyes and a little muscular.

"Hi, I'm Tory Keller." I said waving awkwardly. I brought chips and coke. People here call chips fries. And chips are crisps. They have some fucked up system, but who am I to judge? They probably think that I am crazy thinking _they _have the fucked up system.

Tyler asked me to sit with him so I did. On the way we walked past a table full of beautiful people and one plain girl.

I got a flashback. I'm in the hospital talking to my dad, who's a doctor and I'm arguing with the girl. Suddenly I'm back in the cafeteria. I start shaking and walk quickly to the table Tyler is at.

"Hey." A number of people say. The say there names but I don't want to hear them. I'm always shaken up by my flashbacks.

"This is Tory Weller." Tyler says jerking his thumb at me. A girl, Lauren I think, gasps as the table looks at her weirdly.

"Aren't you that girl who survived that plane crash?" Her eyes light up.

"Yeah I am." I said sighing.

Every person at the table that I had the flashback faced me, all except for the plane girl. I gulped and ate a 'French fry'. Everyone wanted to know about the crash until a blonde boy called Mike (?) told them to back of. I am grateful for that.

I had gotten a lot of attention the whole time in every lesson. Finally it was last period, and I had History. Somehow through the day I had lost my map. And I was left stranded in a hallway.

"Do you need help?" A sugary sweet voice came from behind me.

She was beautiful, like a model straight out of vogue, a body to die for and clothes that were out of this world. If she had worn a black sack she still would have worked it.

"Yeah..." She took my schedule and started walking down the hall way. I followed not knowing how to talk to her.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way." She turned round in a way that it made her sharp black spikes go wild. I would kill to look like her, that's how pretty she was.

"Here you are." She smiled as we were in front of a door.

"Thank you. Everyone seems so keen to ask me questions but don't give care when I need help to go to class." I babbled.

"Well, then they clearly aren't your friends, tell them to piss off next time it happens. Ok?" Alice said smiling brightly. I nodded and walked into my classroom.

***

I was still in a daze when I walked to the car park. Across the sea of cars were the people from the table earlier.

"Staring at the Cullen's?" A disapproving voice came from behind me. I held in a sigh when I saw that it was Jessica Stanley the two faced cow.

"Who are the 'Cullen's'?" I asked suppressing an eye role.

"The people you were just staring at. The hot gorgeous one with the tousled bronzed hair is Edward Cullen. Then we have Jasper Hale the one who is in pain by the looks of it, and is girlfriend Alice, the short one that is incredibly thin! Then there is Emmett, the big muscular one and his girlfriend Rosalie Hail. They are all adopted by Mr. Cullen and his wife. They are so young. Alice, Emmett and Edward are all siblings and Rosalie and Jasper is twins. They were fostered by Mrs Cullen and never left. They moved here from Alaska two years ago." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who's the brown haired girl?" I asked not bothering to comment on the Cullen's and Hails life.

"Bella Swan." Jess said in a slightly bitter tone with her eyes narrowing towards the plane beauty. "She is Edward's girlfriend they've been together for months now. Don't see what anyone would want her for." She said in resentment. That is it! I have had it up to here with her.

"Will you shut up!? It's so clear you're jealous of her. It's a very good thing you and Mike are together. You're both the same a freaking perfect match, both lusting after people that will never want you. Get a life!" I shout finally losing my temper. All day I've noticed how they glare at their 'love rivals'. God they really need a life, seriously!

The Cullen's were now looking at me again and so were a lot of shocked people standing around us. There was an icy silence until Jess huffed and stormed of across the car lot.

I rolled my eyes and got into my car. All the way home I couldn't stop thinking about the flashback I had. Maybe it was a coincidence? Oh well tomorrow is another day and brings many new possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to put an A/N in the chap. Please review and tell me what you think. I really hope that you enjoy this story and chapter two should be put up soon.**

**Now I know that I should focus on finishing my other stories before starting this one, but I am currently putting them on a break for awhile. I'm sorry.**

**Please review!!**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight clearly. Before New moon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm really sorry this chap is fairly short but still long! So no complaints please. This is a kind of filler but the ending will either make you go boo or make you go soo unoriginal, or I loved it! Next ill be longer:D**

Chapter two:

"Tory why does this letter from the school say your last name is Weller?" Mum asked me the next morning at breakfast.

"I don't know." I remember Tyler saying my name was Weller when I had said my mum's maiden name Keller. I have no idea why I hadn't bothered to correct Tyler when he had said it. "A boy called Tyler mistook Keller for Weller."

The reason it's such a big deal to my mum is because Weller is my dad's last name. And my old school clearly forgot to send my new last name to my new school. It's weird that Tyler had misunderstood the letter 'K' with 'W'.

"Get them to change it, you know Jim would be deeply offended if you didn't." She said trying to guilt trip me.

Jim Trip is my mum's fiancé's last name. They got engaged around four months ago and didn't tell me until I was out of the hospital. If it weren't for the flashbacks I would have freaked out like I did with Kelly. Jim is a stress filled bastard who despises me, only because mum was pregnant and with the stress of me being miles away and in hospital made her lose her baby. He always says that I killed Amanda's mum and my mum and his baby. Jim can only be described as pure evil.

I know why he hates me. I don't follow his rules. I'm not disrespectful but I'm not taking orders from anyone except my parents and occasionally Kelly. He's raised his hands but he knows if he landed just one finger on me I would tell mum and she wouldn't think twice about believing me. If he says I can't go out then I tell him to piss off. Ok, so most people don't want to go out in the pouring rain to sit around at a park, but I love the rain.

"Mum I know you love Jim, but I don't and I don't give a fuck if he is going to be offended. I am nothing to do with him, ok?" Mum had glared when I swore and sighed in defeat and walked out to go to work.

He doesn't live with us, he still lives in England. He will visit occasionally and will move in after the wedding. I have no idea when the wedding is it's a 'surprise'. I don't get to know any details just that I'm allowed to chose my bridesmaid dress.

I put on some mascara and eyeliner then brushed my hair out, it curled around my face in little ringlets. I have black hair, that's naturally dark brown until I died it. I have dark blue eyes that are pretty in my opinion. That's the only thing I like about me really, I hate my body, and some people say it's a great figure to have but I hate my self.

I was wearing my normal clothes. Skinny jeans and a black hoodie, I also had my Wolf girl Taylor Lautner top on. God he's sexy. He was a werewolf in a film called The Vampire Saga New Blood. Best film ever and the series of books were good, seriously.

I put on my trainers and walked to my car. I got in pumped the pedal and sped of. I didn't care if I got caught because driving fast was a luxury. I had past the silver Volvo that I had seen in the lot yesterday. It was going fast and had past me, so I sped up and even though I hadn't tried to pass him or catch up I was still too slow. I slowed down when we reached the school though. Getting told of wouldn't be very good on the second day at school.

The morning lessons had honestly mast in a blur. All I can remember from them lessons is that I have to read Romeo and Juliet for English and have to draw a scene of my choosing for Art. Romeo and Juliet shouldn't take very long to read maybe five days at the most, it doesn't have to be in for a week. The Art homework I'm taking very seriously as I love Art and being creative. I'm going to sketch a huge field with the view of London in the background, it's over cast and the trees are blowing wild and it's raining. I can't wait!

"What's your deal with Jessica?" Lauren asked when she stepped in front of me, there for stopping me from walking in to the cafeteria. Her eyes narrowed and I stayed blank faced.

"She was being a bitch about this Bella girl because she's with Edward and Jess isn't. Now if you could move, I can get lunch." I said while stepping round her.

I walked towards the line where Tyler was waiting with a smile on his face. "Hey, I heard about yesterday. I thought that was really cool, you totally put her in her place." He complimented as he winked. I smiled awkwardly.

I brought a salad with water today as I'm trying to cut out junk food. I sat with Tyler again. As we went past the Cullen table Bella smiled at me and so did Edward. That's odd, very odd indeed. Why would they smile at me? I will never get the people in this town. As I sat down I noticed Jessica wasn't there.

A girl was sitting on my right and smiled. "Hi, I'm Dannie. I'm in your Art class." The blonde smiled.

"That's cool, I'm Tory." I said shaking her hand. "What are you doing for your Art project?" I asked desperately hoping she wouldn't think of me being weird in discussing homework. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm going to draw a couple holding each other in the pouring rain. Stupid I know but I think it's really romantic." She shrugged embarrassed with her idea. Honestly I think that it is a brilliant idea. I really can't wait to see it.

"That's a really great idea! Mine seems really stupid now." I said biting my lip. I screwed the cap of my water bottle and sipped it down. I seemed to stop my cheeks from blushing. Blushing was gross all that blood rushing to your cheeks and it is such a give a way to the emotion you're feeling or attempting to hide.

"Thank you, though I'm sure yours is better. What is your plan then?" She asked leaning forward on her hands.

"Try to imagine a large open field with the view of London in the background, it's raining heavily and it's overcast." I said shrugging. Now I think about it, it's a crap idea! What was I thinking?

"That's beautiful." She whispered in deep thought.

"Who do you think you are!?" Mike shouted right in my face, he came out of no where. I gasped at the closeness of his face. I felt my brain fog and knew a flashback was about to happen.

***

_A boy around my age was standing in front of me. He had long black hair and was russet skin. All in all he was hot, no he was perfect. He was holding me in such way I couldn't help the way I gazed in to his eyes in a loving way. _

"_I love you Tory." No one had ever said them words. His face was dangerously close to mine and I didn't care._

"_I love you too." I said and stayed in his arms, as the rain continued to poor on our embraced bodies. _

***

"What are you on about?" I asked confused and outraged. I was still in a daze about my flashback. What the hell did it mean!? I have never in my whole life been in love.

"Having at a go a Jess on your first day here? No one insults my girlfriend." Mike roared.

I stood up and took the cap of my water bottle and poured it over his head. I showed no emotion as I waited for the bottle to empty.

"For your information, Jess was slagging Bella of, and I was sick of you two glaring at Edward and Bella because you couldn't have them. And next time don't be pathetic and try and fight a girl. You will lose Mike." I said my voice full of seriousness. He stayed still soaking wet, in full shock. What a wiener.

"Dude no need. I'm outta here!" He ran of like the girl. I have no idea what came over me. The flash back probably triggered that kind of reaction, or my period, though I wasn't due on for another three weeks.

"Ok, what was that about?" Danni asked me.

"Nothing. I think Mike has anger problems." I said with a shrug of mu shoulders.

"Not that! I'm talking about your outburst!" Danni exclaims.

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders again before walking out of the cafeteria.

I had to walk past the Cullen table but I didn't really care as I hadn't had any more flashbacks of Bella and myself.

***

The rest of the day was as boring as it could be. It was completely uneventful. Walking to the car lot as I had the day previous, I noticed ice patches lining the cars.

"Watch out!" I heard someone call as a banged up Chevy chuck came straight for me.

"Fuck!" I screamed before the truck stops instantly but the back fails to and slammed me on to the field.

The last thing I see is the cloudy grey sky, start poring with rain. Then a flash of white pale skin and I'm engulfed by ice.

**Review please!! More reviews mean more chaps up quicker. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chapter three, sorry if its not as you want. Next chapter she gets invited somewhere with Bella that causes her flash backs to go out of control...**

**ENJOY**** Disclaimer for the whole story: Don't own Twilight but my mind owns this idea. lol**

Chapter 3

"Wake up, sweetie wake up. Please?" I heard a small magical voice say. It hurt to listen if I'm honest. I hadn't felt this bad since... the accident. I groaned wishing I could stay asleep for ever.

"Come on now." I felt cold arms lift me up and I shivered at the touch of it. I was placed onto an uncomfortable bed with rustling sheets. I opened my eyes just in time to see Alice Cullen walk away sadness filling her eyes. Jasper, I think, and Emmett, walked away with her hurriedly, as if they weren't breathing.

I was in an ambulance and the sirens were blazing to drive the ten minuet drive to the hospital. There was no need as I was fine. I fell down the hill after ... The truck? ... Hit me? I should remember this! _Oh, Lord please don't tell me I've lost more of my life, _ I thought to my self, suddenly feeling really emotional at the fact more of my life could have been lost.

I was so embarrassed, they all squeezed round me trying to 'fix' me but I was fine. "I'm fine so there really is no need to rush around." I said annoyed. I didn't try to tone my annoyance down either.

"You're bleeding ma'am." A young boy said to me, while trying to stem the now painful river of blood flowing freely out of my head. Uh! Only I would get in an accident on the second day of school.

The door's to the white ambulance swung open and the frosty air hit me square in the face. I wanted to inch under the scratchy cover but I was frozen in place.

***

After they cleaned me up they said a doctor would be up soon, to stick it up and to give me medication. Like I needed more than I already had. The doctors had already given me tablets to stop awful headaches, the stomach cramps, and to stop my bowels getting worse, so another set would be taking the piss. A beautiful pale white man, with large golden eyes stepped onto the ward I was on. ON his hideous doctor coat was a name tag. Dr. Cullen. This must be the Cullen's adopted father. Well of course he was!

"Hello Tory, I'm Doctor Cullen." He said as he got to work with the fairly large gash on my forearm. "How much medication are you on at the moment?" He asked putting dressing over my arm.

"Huh?" I asked confused. He should know it should be down on the chart. "It should be on the chart, right?" I finished with a question.

"Small time hospitals are slow so we don't know how much to give you, that will mess up the drugs your already taking." He explained smiling softly at me.

"Oh. I've got to take a tablet when I wake up and before bed to stop the headaches. Eight a day for the stomach cramps. The new ones for my bowels means I have to take three in the morning and one at dinner. So ... 2 ... 8 ... 10 ... 13 ... 14. Fourteen tablets a day. It's a lot better as I had to day around forty a day when I was in the hospital.

"Dear me that is a lot. Have you felt differently since the change in medication?" He asked me, studying my face quickly.

"Yeah, I get mood swing often I guess, and the flash backs are far worse although, they have nothing to do with my meds I don't think." I burrowed my eyebrows wondering if it was the medication to blame for my outburst earlier today.

"Hmm, well if I give you a Nurofen capsule box for you to take home you can take them whenever you feel ... unwell." His teeth gleamed as he smiled. He is one sexy man. "Well I hope you feel better. Oh and your mother is outside with your car." He walked of, rendering me speechless.

I slumped of to the waiting room with the box the Doc, had slipped into my bag. I sighed when I saw my mother's panicked expression. Why don't people just through me to the lions? It would be better than having my mum care for me. Again. She over worries, then gets herself in to such a state she'll be like it for ages.

"Mum, I'm ok." I held my arms out and twirled round for her to see I was fine.

"You certainly are not fine! What's underneath that bandage then? Hmm Tory? I'm waiting for an answer." She tapped her foot. I saw my keys in her hand. I took them and walked out in to the parking lot.

"Bye mum, see you at home." I didn't hear her call after me but even I wasn't dumb enough to know I'd be dead by the time I got home.

I get in to the warm dry Audi and sit back on the seat for a while. Not long after I drove out of the lot having no clue as to how to get home. My injured arm was stinging painfully so I had to be careful. After a while I managed to get to the school. Now I knew where to go, I pushed the pedal further down as I got more daring with my arm.

I got home and had a quick bath. Then taking my meds, including the ones the Doc, gave me, I curled down in front of the TV and ordered pizza. When the mushroom pizza arrived I scoffed it down hurriedly while watching The Note Book on DVD. I have watched it loads of times but it never gets old.

After the last line of each character was said, I cried at the sheer romance of it all. I don't think I ha ever cried at a film so much before. Well maybe I cried more at Marley and Me, but in a different way.

That's the sort of love I want to have one day. The beauty of how it makes any doomed relationship work and that in the end, through all the up's and down's they're still there for each other. I really wouldn't mind being in love like that, though because God is cruel to me, I know that I'll never get it, any of it. I just really hope that Forks could be an opening to love, and with the amount of flashbacks I've been having it could help me get that part of my past back. Wish it would hurry the hell up though!

***

I woke up feeling sick but thought nothing of it. I grabbed an apple and ate it on the way to school as I was in a hurry. I still have no idea what happened to whoever's car that was and if he/she was ok. Guess I'll find out today.

I walked into Art and find Alice Cullen sitting next to my place. Since when was she in this class? I didn't even think she took art. I sat down, careful of my arm and started on the project that the teacher had written on the board. We had to get into pairs and come up with some sort of collage of different things that makes us, us. Danni was already in a pair so I looked around while I nervously fiddled with my pencil.

"Hey, Tory, can I go with you?" The same sweet voice said. I looked up and smiled. Why someone like her wants to be my Art partner, I have no idea.

"Sure. I have no idea what so ever as to do our collage on so... yeah." I laughed shrugging my shoulders she joined me with her musical laugh.

"I was thinking we could do a sunset or something like that." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah and have an African theme, so like a lion in front of a tree of some sort and then the sun set in the back?" I made it sound like a question as I was unsure.

"Yeah that's great." She smiled sweetly once more before we got to work.

Today should be so bad after all!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

Sorry its not as long


End file.
